The design of so-called medical tasks for clinical task flows (computer-aided work sequences) is not a standardized process at present. It generally involves analyzing the functionality required by the user, designing a corresponding technical concept and converting the designed concept using programming engineering.
The design of the technical concept also involves the important challenge of structuring the relevant medical task so that it:                (a) can manage its lifecycle correctly        (b) can be hosted in a so-called task container        (c) can process entities from the medical domain appropriately        (d) can exchange data with other tasks        (e) can be connected to other tasks in a task flow.        
Providing the above characteristics ensures that a task is robust and can be integrated in any task flows. Currently however only a few or no technical resources are available to ensure the characteristics.
As a result the following problems occur with tasks:                problems with the hosting of tasks in a task container        lack of support from medical standards        lack of appropriate processing of medical entities and/or units        problems with the data flow between tasks of a task flow        problems with connecting tasks in a task flow        
Currently a specific implementation concept is designed for each task. The concept must ensure that the above-mentioned characteristics (a)-(e) of the task are complied with. However there are no resources for checking and enduring whether the respective concept complies with requirements.
Therefore problems with tasks such as applicability or runtime are only picked up in a late design phase. Eliminating the problems takes a great deal of time and is also uneconomical.